Infiltration on Vepture (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Infiltration on Vepture is a Venture: Revolution level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Entering the Tower To kick things off to a positive start, aim immediately for the left wall. There you will need to break the poles for ladder pieces. Climb the ladder and have two characters step on the red buttons. Doing this opens up a secret compartment in-between, and in it, a Mini-Kit. Additionally, located at three spots are these vincible gargoyle statues (two golden ones and a silver one). The silver one sits in the lower left corner, and the two golden ones stand straight on the turrets on either side of the area. The left golden one, however, can be gotten only after you are risen up to the top of the skyscraper and jump to this tower. That will be soon. For your trouble, you will be gifted a Mini-Kit. Build the Bomb Dispenser behind the SWAT Vans and take a bomb to the tower on the right. There is a platform with a target on the tower; shoot it to open the door to the tower. Move all the way to the left tower and explode the silver LEGO object. LEGO pieces for a climbable spill out. Before climbing up, shove the idol block over to the right, so the rest of your party can jump across to the other building with relative ease. Rotate the crank, and the Voidigaunt will materialize. Drop down and head for the Police Vans with squirt guns on top. Leap in and spray the Voidigant with water, at which point he immediately smashes your pistol. Move to the next gun and shoot him again. He breaks that one as well! Thankfully, though, there are enough pieces from both destroyed long range pistols to make a brand new one from the ground! Get in this and splat the Voidigant one last time before he bolts off again. Good riddance. Build a strong fan from the leftover scraps and lift yourself up to the top of the skyscraper. Section Two: Voidigauntlet Despite your utter vexation, you need to run after the Voidigaunt, who teleports far away from you each time you get close. Head first to the right and complete the switch, which controls the height of a platform. Use it to cross to the opposite side and follow the stairs to the top. Build the climbable ramp and climb it to the top. Running along the left side is a super slim landmass that you can hardly hop to. Follow it to the end to pick up a Mini Kit. Head back and flip the switch. The lever places the chandelier conveniently between you and the other platform. Search under the rubble further to the right to find a Mini-Kit. Climb the ladder and build the nearby bricks to a bridge ladder to where the Voidigant is. He will run away, but luckily an 1,500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock-Super-Colliding-Super-Button on the floor moves a nearby idol up and down. Leave it at a level where you can use it to cross to the opposing cliff. Climb the ramp and cross, then build a target. Shoot it down to open an entrance. The Voidigaunt is one devious man! He is hiding out in the exhibit; we have got to get him out somehow. First, head down to the right and assemble an anvil, then push it over the checkered floor and over the pit. Dig the dirt on the ground to cause a big hammer to hit the glass, forcing the Voidigaunt out of it. Awesome! Or so it seems, as he escapes into another exhibit. On the right side, complete the floor and shove the object along the trail until you hit the stopping point. Climb the wall. Drill the cracked panels to drive the the Voidigaunt out of the next exhibit as well. A bit peeved, the Voidigaunt cackles to himself as he calls reinforcements in the form of a Vepturian Chopper! Speedily put together the squirt gun and hose down the chopper when it appears. Once the helicopter crash lands, the floor crumbles, leaving you to fight the Voidigaunt in the lower floor of the museum. Beat him silly. When he zaps you, switch to the other character and continue the attack. Section Three: Void Unchained Tyler Jacob has accidentally released every Void Monster from their exhibit in the zoo. Good going. Now that the place is being run down by the Void Monsters, your job is done, right? Actually, no. Shall they escape, they could end the entire world! Is that what you want to happen? I thought not. Move right and shoot the target on the blue device to knock it down. After that, melt the gold wall with a lava bucket and build the pieces into a stairway to the next floor. Pass the chasm and pull the Super Strength Handles as Boyce Jacob. Smash the objects and build the bricks into a staircase to another floor. Walk up and build the freeze ray, which will freeze the water leaking from the floor above and use the ice wall to get to the higher floor. Use a lava bucket to burn a hole in the gold entrances and move left. Hit the target on the wall as Athanasios Jacob and pull the Super Strength Handles as Boyce (again). This will activate an elevator, so go on as anyone else and go to the next floor, then break the two boxes on the right. Attack the sleeping Basilisk, which will break a hole in the floor in attempts to escape. Build the loose bricks into a staircase, allowing the rest of your gang to go up. Move along the trail on the left and deflect the laser pointer with Athanasios' medal to open the elevator's ingress. Final floor of the level; once you get to the lift, extinguish the fire as Tyler. Use Vine Cut on the red wire in order to open the door of the lift. This will allow you to catch a ride, moving you onto the final section. Section Four: Shadow of the Burning Man Begin by breaking the boxes ahead to free up the LEGO bricks. Build it into a gigantic sledgehammer to remove the Burning Man's fingers from the glass crate ahead. Melt the gold plate with a Lava Bucket to open it, unveiling a mop car. Clean up the acid leak with the vehicle, then smash the cubes. Build the bricks into a Super Strength crack on the wall. Destroy the wall as Boyce to free up a way in. Head north and put out the fire as Tyler. Destroy the rubble to get closer to the boss battle. Begin by smashing the air conditioners and constructing them into a rocket launcher. Operate it and shoot the Burning Man in the face. This will release LEGO bricks. Shoot him twice more times until he smashes the sentry gun and releases all the necessary LEGO chunks. Master build them to make a Nuclear Recoilless Rifle, then fire it to deal the critical blow to the Burning Man. You will be in a free fall sequence. Move the left analog stick down to dive and catch up with the Burning Man while evading rubble, missiles, and Void Monsters. Once you land on the Burning Man, you need to wait for the Brain Fish to pop out and finish venom vomiting and firing mouth missiles. Stay close to the hole where it pops out of and it will laugh after it's second missile barrage. That is the time to hit him. Repeat this process three more times until it is dead. I am free... free falling!Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom Levels Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture: Revolution Category:Venture: Revolution Levels